


(FanMade Cover) Inevitable

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Veronica and Logan have just graduated from Hearst, but they aren't together. They've each made plans, but, as so often happens, those plans get waylaid by life. Can they handle everything that life throws at them? A Love story in two parts.





	(FanMade Cover) Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeanie205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanie205/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276730) by [Jeanie205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanie205/pseuds/Jeanie205). 



**Author's Note:**

> Inevitable by Jeanie205


End file.
